Cruel Clocks
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Aquel día en que me enseñaste a sonreír, pude comprender que el amor no tiene límites, ni un final. Incluso si en mi cuerpo no fluye la sangre, aún puedo recordar tu calidez. Cardverse, Spades Kingdom. Usuk ¡Para: Helado de Tomate! HBD.
1. Destino

**Cruel Clocks**

_**¡Hey! Regresé de la muerte :3 Bueno, no -_-**_

_**Esta ocasión traigo un regalo súper especial.**_

_**¡Un Fanfic del mundo de Tarjetas! ¡Kyaaaa!-grita emocionada mientras rueda por el suelo feliz.**_

_**Yahoooo~grito estadounidense.**_

_**Kesesese~grito prusiano. **_

_**Fusososo~grito español.**_

_**Sorry, mi emoción me gano D:**_

_**Desde que conozco el Cardverse le traía ganas, y por fin pude hacerlo.**_

_**La verdad esto era de una trama mía para Kuroshitsuji, pero al final me quedo mejor aquí en Hetalia :D**_

_**Oh casi lo olvido...**_

_**/Salen globos de colores y un pastel de chocolate/**_

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado Ari!**_

_**¡Ojalá te guste tu regalo!**_

_**Y espero me perdones la tardanza, ya sabes tú porque demoré tanto D:**_

_**Y bien no es algo así como lo que hace Solitudely, ni en sueños alcanzó a Soli :3 pero sí con amor Tsundere de Administradora UsUk y amiga incondicional.**_

_**Y a mis lectores, también disfrútenlo.**_

**Dedicado a:** Ari, mi hermosa amiga que suele matarme de ternura, pero que Hikari no golpeará ;D

¡Te mereces más!

Te quiero mucho, mucho y gracias por ser tan comprensiva y buena conmigo ;O;

**Pareja:** King! Alfred X Doll! Arthur, UsUk.

**Categorías:** Romance, Drama, Song-Fic, Fantasía.

**Disclaimer:** H. Himaruya Hetalia ;)

Música H. Miku, Crypton Media.

**Inspiración y parte de la trama:** Cruel Clocks de Hatsune Miku.

**Summary: **

Aquel día en que me enseñaste a sonreír, pude comprender que el amor no tiene límites, ni un final.

Incluso si en mi cuerpo no fluye la sangre, aún puedo recordar tu calidez.

_**¡Ahora sí a leer!**_

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

.

.

.

**Cap. 1:** Destino

_***~Los sonidos rotos reverbando en el aire son fragmentos del monocromo.~***_

.

.

.

Desde que tenía 9 años le había llamado la atención el gran reloj suizo que yace abandonado en el sótano del castillo.

No sabía por qué, sólo que algo en ese artefacto lo estaba llamando, algo que susurraba su nombre con anhelo.

Pero no le asustaba para nada, al contrario le causaba más curiosidad.

Después de todo el futuro Rey de Espadas era muy valiente, pero lo que en ese reloj había, lo descubriría 3 años más tarde.

...

Una llave fue depositada en las manos de un niño de 12 años, cuyos orbes tornasol parpadearon confundidos.

Levantó el rostro para mirarla con fijeza.

**-¿Qué esto?-**preguntó sujetando el objeto entre sus manos.

**-Busca el antiguo reloj que se encuentra en el sótano, ahí está tu regalo-i**ndicó la mujer con voz suave y alentadora, por lo que el chiquillo salió corriendo apresurado en llegar al sótano del gran castillo.

Era su cumpleaños y su madre le había hecho el mejor regalo de todos.

Una vez que llegó allí se quedo plantado frente a la puerta observándola seriamente.

Tenía que entrar.

Aunque le aterrorizaba la idea.

Con temblorosas manos tomó el pomo dorado, y abrió.

Frunció el ceño aventurándose a bajar los escalones, no sin antes encender el fuego de un candelabro que no paraba de intentar apagarse por el movimiento.

Entre tantos cachivaches, cosas viejas y el polvo no podía hallar lo que buscaba.

Alfred miró de un lado hacía otro notando cuantos muebles se encontraban dejados en el olvido.

Hasta que en el fondo lo que a él se le figuraba un enorme ropero cubierto por una sábana blanca sucia, polvienta y vieja, resulto ser el reloj inservible que su madre había votado hace años atrás.

Se acercó a pasos lentos pero decididos, jaló con ambas manos la gran sábana, tirando con algo de rudeza para quitarla cayó al piso con todo y sábana polvienta encima. Se rió ligeramente y comenzó a toser debido al polvo.

**-¿Qué es esto?-**se auto cuestionó analizando fascinado lo hermoso de aquel reloj suizo tan antiguo y sonrió.

Abrió un par de pequeñas compuertas al introducirles en su extraña cerradura la llave que su madre le había regalado.

Un cofre largo fue lo que encontró en donde debían estar las partes restantes del reloj.

Era viejo, rústico y bien diseñado, lo tomó con ambos brazos teniendo sumo cuidado de no tropezar y dejarlo caer al suelo.

¿Realmente ese era su regalo?

Una vez bien colocado en el piso el cofre fue abierto con esa pequeña llave dorada que Alfred traía en sus manos.

Se quedó abstraído por tan magnífica belleza impregnada en aquel objeto que se hallaba dentro de ese cofre acolchonado de terciopelo blanco por dentro.

**-¿Un muñeco?-**murmuró extrañado sin dejar de observarle maravillado.

Era bello, bastante lindo.

Por un instante se dejo engañar creyendo que era un humano, así de real y vivo se veía.

Pero era obvio que ningún ser vivo sobreviviría encerrado en tan reducido espacio y sin oxigeno.

Era un joven de 17 o 18 años quizás, mucho más alto que él, de hermosos cabellos color oro cenizo con corte variado porque sus mechones no eran iguales.

Su piel blanca como el nácar, tersa y cremosa a la vista sin mencionar aquel par de pestañas níveas largas, y caídas hacía abajo como un aguacero.

O esa nariz respingada y simétrica, los provocativos labios cincelados y delgados, todo resultaba perfecto en él.

Parecía ser que representaba a uno de los Reyes o Reinas de los 4 Reinos en el mundo de las Tarjetas.

El traje que cubría su delicado cuerpo era un conjunto de camisa blanca de seda, un chaleco y unos elegantes pantalones elaborados en color azul cobalto.

Adornado con un sin fin de listones y encajes en la vestimenta como: un moño azul marino atado a su cuello, los zapatos eran botas color café crema de tacón semi-alto.

Una verdadera obra de arte.

Se quedo mirándolo hasta que la tentación le hizo sucumbir y con uno de sus dedos se atrevió a tocar el rostro de ese muñequito. El escalofrío placentero que recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir esa piel bajo su tacto era inexplicable en su totalidad.

Y logró percatarse de que en efecto ese muñeco no estaba hecho de porcelana, su piel era...humana.

**-Qué raro...-**admitió levemente sorprendido acto seguido acarició su cabellera con parsimoniosa dulzura inusual.

Su cabello era sedoso y olía bien, también era real. Suspiró.

¿De qué color serían sus ojos?

La curiosidad creciente lo apresó llevándolo a querer sentar al muñeco y hacer que abriera los ojitos.

Lo levantó con cuidado tomando la nuca con su mano derecha y notó un diminuto orificio en la misma, así que su mirada escarlata se posó en ese sitio y sonrió.

¿Con qué había que darle cuerda, eh?

Puso la llavecilla y comenzó.

**-Bien aquí voy...-**declaró.

Una vuelta, Dos vueltas...y espero expectante, ese juguete iniciaba un movimiento mecánico que le hizo suspirar con decepción, no era lo que creía.

O eso pensaba...

Hasta que los ojos esmeraldas tan fríos de ese ser, le observaban de manera pragmática y Alfred se sintió profundamente trastocado, aquella inusual conexión de miradas se torno intensa, el chiquillo de cabellos dorados levantó una mano con la esperanza de acariciar ese delicado rostro.

Sus orbes eran verdes como los grandes prados de sus tierras.

_"No, son aún más bellos"_ pensó.

**-¡Príncipe Alfred! ¡¿Dónde está-aru?!-**gritó a lo lejos la Sota de Espadas, quién era Wang Yao.

Alfred parpadeó y se alejó del muñeco, éste le miro confundido ladeando la cabeza con elegancia.

El príncipe volteó en dirección a la entrada del sótano porque unos pasos se oían próximos a ellos.

**-¿Estás aquí -aru?-**volvió a insistir la Sota, por ese tono que empleaba se notaba preocupado.

¡Claro!

Hacía horas que lo dejó solo para ver a su Madre, aunque no le aviso.

**-¡Sí estoy bien! ¡Enseguida subo!-**respondió un tanto aturdido porque no quería que Yao bajara a darle un regaño frente a su regalo.

**-¡De acuerdo, dese prisa!-**

Suspiró aliviado al dejarse caer sin mucho esfuerzo al piso de vieja madera.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Era como si hubiese entrado en algún tipo de trance temporal, uno donde su objetivo era perderse en los ojos de su contrario.

Entre tanto el joven le seguía mirando quietecito desde su sitio, sin atreverse siquiera a moverse o parpadear.

Alfred hecho una leve, risueña y alegre carcajada, estaba nervioso.

**-¿Por qué me miras así?-**preguntó curioso, el muñeco cerró los ojos. Alfred quiso soltarse a reír... ¡Por favor, como si le fuese a contestar!

-Por ningún motivo...-afirmó el individuo de ojos verdes, el niño se quedo de piedra.

**-¿H-hablaste?-**su voz tembló ligeramente.

**-Sí...-**contestó el otro tranquilo.

**-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, encantado de conocerle su majestad...-**musitó, pronto sintió el cuerpo pesado.

La cuerda se estaba terminando.

¿Qué clase de persona le daba tan poco tiempo?

Por lo que veía ese chiquillo.

Él, no era como los demás, aunque observándole bien eso era obvio.

**-¿Ve-vendrá a verme?-**preguntó con debilidad antes de comenzar a cerrar sus orbes y dejarse caer por completo quedando inmóvil.

Alfred le miro con sorpresa pero de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que probablemente Arthur se había quedado sin cuerda, acarició sus cabellos lentamente mientras le acomodo otra vez dentro de la caja.

**-Claro que vendré a verte...-**murmuró antes de cerrar bajo llave el baúl, y el reloj suizo, dejando en aquel solitario lugar a tan bello muñeco.

.

.

.

El príncipe resopló con sumo aburrimiento por decima ocasión en la hora.

La Sota levantó una ceja inquiriendo una pregunta muda, el joven no tuvo más opción que retomar la atención a su clase de Etiqueta, en la cuál Yao insistía sobre el uso adecuado de los utensilios en la mesa, y el pobre Alfred rebatía el libre albedrío que poseía acerca de su vida, modales y más.

La Sota insistía de sobremanera guardando su compostura, el de ojos azules replicaba con argumentos aceptables pero inmaduros para su edad.

Alfred F. Jones el futuro Rey de Espadas, era un joven de cabellera dorada con un cachito que sobresalía de su rebelde peinado, ojos azules como los zafiros de su Reino, los cielos y mares.

Piel bronceada en color acanelado, alto, un poco fornido, y muy guapo.

Tenía ya 19 años pero su actitud en ocasiones era como la de un chiquillo de 12.

Luego de unos minutos la clase se terminó.

Jones dibujo una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

Yao empezó a dar instrucciones acerca de la siguiente lección mientras recogía los utensilios utilizados.

**-Puede retirarse Príncipe Alfred y recuerde qu...-**pero cuando se dio cuenta Alfred se había ido rápidamente.

**-¡Qué rápido-aru!-**exclamó sorprendido antes de salir de la habitación e ir a cumplir el resto de sus labores.

Por su parte Alfred llegó a sus aposentos, en dónde tocó la puerta con suma tranquilidad a pesar de su emoción.

Una voz leve se escuchó desde dentro otorgándole la autorización necesaria para ingresar, el joven aumentó su sonrisa complacido.

Y allí, sobre la enorme cama cubierta por doseles índigo, estaba Arthur, el muñeco de aparentemente 17 años, sentado elegantemente con las piernas cruzadas mientras bebía una taza de Té caliente y le dedicaba una mirada pragmática a su dueño.

**-¿Cómo estuvo su clase, su majestad?-**preguntó con acento refinado mientras depositaba la taza en el buró al lado de la cama.

El joven heredero surco una sonrisa tranquila, e hizo un leve gesto de molestia.

**-Aburrida, nada nuevo. Además, te he dicho que me llames Alfred...-**se acercó a Arthur acariciando su mejilla con tacto grácil al tiempo que el muñeco se ruborizaba con suma ligereza.

**-Lo lamento, aún no me acostumbro. No debe decir cosas así, esas lecciones son necesarias para el futuro monarca...-**aquel contacto sobre su mejilla derecha logró avergonzarle.

Sin embargo Arthur no comprendía los sentimientos humanos, sólo podía sentirlos.

**-Arthur...Arthur, quiero que seas mi Reina...-**murmuró a su oído delicadamente, el inglés se sintió extraño.

No entendía por qué la voz de su dueño le parecía un susurro sutil para adormecerlo y hacerle sentir bien, se sonrojo más.

Arthur Kirkland era un muñeco creado para actuar y ser un humano, para reemplazar a alguien que jamás volvería, pero eso Alfred lo desconocía y Arthur no era consciente de ello.

**-N-no puedo...Usted lo sabe, lo lamento-**soltó un jadeo cuando el de ojos azules besó su cuello y de inmediato retomó su postura seria pero sumisa con Alfred.

**-Lo sé, tsk...estúpidas reglas-**renegó Jones soltando a Arthur para cruzarse de brazos molesto.

**-No son estúpidas su majestad, digo...Alfred. **

Las reglas existen para proteger a su pueblo y a usted por supuesto...-le miró con sus finas esmeraldas mientras los zafiros se entrecerraban convencidos más no derrotados.

**-¿Ves? ¡Serías la Reina perfecta! Agregando el hecho de que yo...-**más fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta siendo suavemente golpeada.

El príncipe de Espadas se sintió capaz de mandar a decapitar a la persona que osaba irrumpir en su declaración amorosa.

Porque efectivamente, estaba profunda e irrevocablemente enamorado de Arthur Kirkland.

**-Adelante...-**dio la orden y la Sota abrió muy lento sólo asomando su cabeza gacha.

**-Mi señor, la Reina solicita su presencia en sus aposentos...-**dijo serio, no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza y eso extraño demasiado a Alfred, pero asintió a las palabras de Yao.

**-Enseguida voy, gracias Yao...-** segundos después la puerta fue cerrada.

Alfred pestañeo varias veces intentando comprender lo que había ocurrido mientras que Arthur clavó su mirada en la taza de Té que dejo sobre el mueble.

Se imaginaba que deseaba la Reina, más no tenía el atrevimiento de comentarlo.

**-Iré a ver que necesita mi Madre, vuelvo enseguida...-**le dijo suavemente al inglés, Arthur le regresó la mirada pragmática repleta de dudas pero sumisa.

**-No se preocupe, aquí esperaré...-**para que Jones se fuese tranquilo intentó sonreír consiguiendo sólo mover un poco los labios.

Pero el simple hecho de haberlo intentado logró dibujar una gran sonrisa en los labios de Alfred.

**-Arthur...que hermosa es tu sonrisa...-**aseguró depositando un beso en sus blancas mejillas, mismas que adquirieron un leve tono rojizo.

Nuevamente la puerta fue abierta y cerrada dejando al muñeco solo.

Se llevó una mano al pómulo tocando con sus finos y delgados dedos el lugar donde el príncipe posó sus cálidos labios.

Se dejo caer en el colchón con parsimonia, mirando el techo intentó recordar ese simple pero significativo gesto que Alfred hace con sus belfos, quería hacerlo para verle feliz.

"_**-¿Qué es eso?-**__preguntó Arthur señalando la boca del chiquillo que le acompañaba en los jardínes reales._

_**-¡Mi boca Arthur!-**__respondió con aire burlón mientras ampliaba su sonrisa._

_**-No, hablo de lo que hace con ella... ¿Qué es?-**__insistió Kirkland extrañado pero fascinado con aquel acto tan común._

_**-Una sonrisa...-**__Alfred se acercó al muñeco tomando sus manos mientras levantaba la vista fijándola en su contrario._

_**-¿No sabes qué es?-**__murmuró preocupado._

_Arthur negó con la cabeza, el príncipe de 13 años abrió sus orbes sorprendido pero de nuevo sonrío._

_**-¡Yo te enseñaré! ¡Así podrás sonreír sólo para mí!-**__recargó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, entrecerró sus ojos sonriendo levemente, era egoísta y no compartiría a Arthur jamás." _

Kirkland abrió sus ojos ante el fugaz recuerdo, se tocó con sutileza los labios.

**-De verdad...quiero sonreír para usted, deseo hacerle feliz...-**pronto la sensación de pesadez invadió su cuerpo, gruñó molesto.

La cuerda se le acababa, su tiempo siempre estaba limitado, soltó un suspiro profundo antes de abandonarse al sueño que era obligatorio.

**-Es cierto...no soy humano...-**fue su último susurro antes de cerrar los ojos quedando inmóvil, no despertaría hasta que Alfred le diese cuerda otra vez.

.

.

.

**-¿Q-qué estás diciendo Madre?-**tembló ante las frías palabras de su progenitora, no podía ser cierto, no podía serlo.

**-Es la verdad hijo, Arthur no tiene corazón...-**

.

.

.

Arthur anhelaba aprender a sonreír, ser un humano, y quedarse con Alfred eternamente, por su parte Alfred no sabía que aquella plática con su Madre le cambiaría la vida, destrozaría sus planes y rompería sus ilusiones.

Porque ese era su destino, ya estaba escrito, ellos sólo debían seguirlo.

.

.

.

_***~Mientras pisoteaba los engranajes caídos en la tierra...[Me reí].**_

_**El cruje instalado en mi mano derecha, escuchó como el sonido desaparece...~***_

.

.

.

Continuará...

**Próximo:** Sin corazón.

_**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?-tiembla.- ¡No me lancen cosas malvadas! D:**_

_**Pues... ¿Qué decir?**_

_**Tiene más trama de lo que creen, será Caps. Aproximadamente, porque Arthur no es un simple muñeco inútil.**_

_**Hahaha~**_

_**Ari, sino te gustó troléame en Facebook.**_

_**Debo más Fanfics así que me retiro no sin antes avisarles que actualizaré esto el miércoles de la otra semana, aunque si lo tengo antes mejor :3**_

_**Espero les haya gustado.**_

**AVISO:** Estimados lectores, en esta semana o la otra estaré subiendo el Cap. 3 de "Más allá de la Muerte", Cap. 2 y final de "El amor de Arthur."

Y puede que otros que debo.

Gracias por su atención.

Att: Nekitsu-kuroi15

_**~Un Review es como un chocolate para mí... ¿Me dejas uno? ;O;~**_


	2. Sin corazón

**Cruel Clocks**

Cap. 2: **Sin corazón.**

**Nota:**

**Hello!-**llega saltando feliz hasta que recuerda que se tardó más de lo planeado.

Em, sé que soy una irresponsable. Pero sufrí un bloqueo de escritora horrible. Posteriormente se me fueron acumulando varios problemas personales.

Quitando eso, me gusto como quedo este capítulo, en especial porque aquí se sabe más sobre Arthur.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews, eso me alentó a esforzarme como era debido.

Ojalá les agrade, please… **¡No me maten!-**sale huyendo antes de que alguien la dañe-

Dedicado a: Ari, sigue siendo tu Fanfic de Cumpleaños.

Pareja: King! Alfred X Doll! Arthur, UsUk.

Categorías: Romance, Drama, Song-Fic, Fantasía.

Disclaimer: H. Himaruya Hetalia ;)

Música H. Miku, Crypton Media.

Inspiración y parte de la trama: Cruel Clocks de Hatsune Miku.

_¡Ahora sí a leer!_

_3 2 1 ready..._

.

_***~La luz obstructora del símbolo del mundo, comienza a desmoronarse. ~***_

.

.

.

_"Fue hace años qué Arthur cayó en mis manos, hijo._

_Su historia empezó a escribirse desde antes..."_

...

La fiera mirada podía sentirse latente, mientras la agilidad de sus movimientos era precisa y constante al ir destrozando con su larga espada a sus enemigos encapuchados.

Arthur era en realidad una poderosa y potencial arma, un asesino.

Clarise lo sabía, después de todo ella lo creo usando ambas manos, magia, conjuros y sacrificios humanos.

Un reemplazo de aquel hijo que perdió hace años, el joven de apariencia dulce e inocente daba la impresión de ser incapaz de defenderse, era verdaderamente un asesino letal que podría matarte en un descuido.

Arthur movía las manos de izquierda a derecha cortando y traspasando con su espada a un hombre que había intentado herirle sin éxito alguno, la inmunda sangre manchó su angelical rostro, la mirada verde se muestra imperiosa, belleza mortífera.

En cuestión de minutos los que bastaron para que los erradicará sin dificultades.

Todo porque amenazaron a su creadora.

Su misión era esa: proteger a Clarise Kirkland.

A esa persona que cuidaba de él.

**-¡Hijo!-**exclamó la mujer alarmada al ver caer con lentitud al muñeco golpeándose contra el piso.

**-¿Estás bien?-**murmuró asustada acunándolo entre sus brazos, Arthur estaba bien sólo se había acabado su cuerda.

Clarise sonrió cargando a su hijo para alejarle de esa gente despreciable que intentó dañarlos.

Soldados de Tréboles, de Diamantes y Corazones.

El Reino de Espadas aún no los atacaba.

Eso significaba para ambos un sitio seguro.

_"Clarise Kirkland era una simple campesina de estas tierras, ella y su esposo eran buenos ciudadanos._

_Pero..._

_El dolor de perder un hijo, no es algo que una madre pueda soportar._

_Así que buscó los medios necesarios para traerle de regreso, en el proceso violó las leyes más sagradas de nuestro mundo y mato a muchas personas._

_Obviamente se convirtió en una criminal muy buscada, aún cuando Arthur estaba con ella._

_Siendo que él es...un asesino."_

Cuando Amelia Jones entrecerró sus ojos azules cubiertos de tristeza soltó una frase que heló a su primogénito.

**-Arthur Kirkland es un asesino, además él no tiene corazón. **

**Es tu deber como futuro monarca de Espadas... acabar con su existencia.-**

**-¿Q-qué estás diciendo Madre?-**tembló ante las frías palabras de su progenitora, no podía ser cierto, no podía serlo.

**-Es la verdad hijo, Arthur no tiene corazón...-**remarcó suavemente pero con seriedad.

**-Hace ya 17 años que lo buscan Tréboles, Corazones y Diamantes...-**le reveló con voz gélida teñida en tristeza.

Alfred retrocedió unos cuantos pasos atrás hasta toparse contra la pared, sus manos se clavaron con insistencia casi obsesiva a la misma, dañando sus uñas en el proceso.

Los mechones de cabello dorado cubrieron sus ojos cuando empezó a negar con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

**-Mientes...-**murmuró en total negación.

Amelia bajo la mirada al suelo cubierto por la fina alfombra de color índigo.

**-Me temo que no-**

_**-Mientes, mientes...-**_susurraba desesperado, no deseaba oírla hablar más.

**-¿Qué ganaría yo?-**dijo ella observando a su primogénito aferrarse a ilusiones tontas.

**-¡Es mentira!-**estalló al final levantando la cara mientras amargas lágrimas salían precipitadas por sus orbes azules.

Enfadado, se atrevió a gritar dedicándole a su Madre la mirada más fiera y agresiva que poseía, temblaba de rabia e impotencia pero no paraba de llorar.

**-No miento...-**aseguró con severidad.

La Reina se levantó del sillón en dónde se hallaba tan relajada antes de que su hijo ingresará a sus aposentos reales, a pasos tranquilos llegó a su lado viéndose en la necesidad de rebajarse a su nivel para poder hablarle.

**-Hijo...hay...-**pausó su charla, comenzaba a dudar, soltó un suspiro prolongado.

Alfred debía saber la verdad.

**-Hay algo que debes saber...-**comentó Amelia acariciando los cabellos de su primogénito.

Este no pensaba escucharla, se hallaba muy enfadado.

**-Acerca de Arthur...-**entonces torció los labios en un gesto esquivo.

Se levantó para caminar hacía la enorme cama donde acabo sentándose mientras su Madre ocupaba lugar en su sillón.

Sería una plática larga.

**-Te escucho...-**susurró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

_"Cuando tenía 16 años mi mundo estaba conformado por mis tierras para sembrar, y Clarise..."_

El silencio se hizo presente, Alfred no dijo nada dispuesto a escuchar.

_"Era mi mejor amiga. _

_Estaba profundamente enamorada de ella, aunque nunca lo supo._

_Crecimos juntas..._

Eran tiempos de prosperidad en el Reino de Espadas, nosotras éramos unas campesinas que soñaban con ser importantes.

El tiempo transcurrió como agua entre mis dedos, Clarise tenía 16 años. Siendo un año menor, yo tenía los 15.

Pensaba que ese sentimiento desaparecería con el paso de los años.

Me equivoqué, realmente me equivoqué.

Ella era mi mundo, soñaba tanto con que me amase que no noté a James.

Un tipo de clase media que se enamoró de ella.

De hecho, ambos se enamoraron.

Y al cumplir Clarise los 18, se casaron.

En ese entonces sentí que mi existencia era un estorbo en su vida.

**-¡Estoy embarazada Amelia!-**esa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, era tan feliz.

**-Fe-felicidades Clarise hahaha~**

Intenté odiarlos pero no fui capaz, no poseían culpa de mis sentimientos.

Nadie más que yo poseía culpa de lo que sentía.

Al cabo de unos meses conocí a Joshua.

Tu padre, el Rey de Espadas.

Me parecía un hombre sensato pero no llamaba mi atención del todo, sin embargo la marca de la Reina apareció en mi cadera una mañana cualquiera.

Por supuesto, todo el pueblo se entero. Llenándose de dicha y felicidad, sentimientos contrarios a los míos en realidad.

**-¡Oh Dios serás la Reina! ¡Amelia que gran noticia!-**Clarise denotaba emoción absoluta en su tono.

Pero en ese momento no sabía que decirle, sólo asentí sin emoción alguna.

El Rey era un hombre peculiar, tierno, amable y serio para sus labores.

Terminé amándolo aunque mis sentimientos por Clarise siguieran en mi corazón sólo que encerrados bajo llave, sin esperanzas de salir jamás.

Pasaron dos años para que fuese digna de hacerme llamar Reina y coronarme.

La vida en el palacio era tranquila a mí parecer, aún si tenía muchos deberes.

O firmar papeleo en ausencia de Joshua.

En algunas ocasiones pude visitar a Clarise y a James para saber acerca de su bebé, claro que no iba sola.

Siempre salía escoltada por la guardia real.

**-¡Es bellísimo!-**no cabía en asombro porque esa criatura de dos años, otorgaba con su llegada mucha felicidad.

**-¿Cómo se llama?-**pregunté con una imborrable sonrisa al tiempo que me acercaba a observarlo con sumo detalle.

Clarise también sonrió.

**-Arthur, su nombre es Arthur...-**acarició los rubios cabellos del pequeño una vez que estuvo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

**-Arthur Kirkland...-**susurré.

Me hacía ilusión como sonaba. Clarise lo negó.

**-No, lleva el apellido de su padre...-**explicó sonriente.

**-Oh~ ¡Es un niño hermoso!-**

Le observaba fijamente.

Cabellos rubios de tonalidad ceniza. Orbes esmeralda, cómo los de su Madre, piel blanca en un tono lechoso. Y esas cejas tan particulares que jamás supe de dónde saco.

Era un niño muy lindo.

Le tomé mucho cariño, Joshua también y eventualmente iba a visitarnos.

Aprendió los mejores modales, vistió ropas elegantes que mandaba a fabricar para él.

Lo consideramos cómo nuestro hijo.

Ya que lamentablemente su padre había muerto cuando él cumplió los ocho. Así que en esas épocas dejo de visitarnos. Clarise lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Arthur se convirtió en un joven de quince años al pasar el tiempo, reanudó las visitas, y todo parecía ir mejor.

Sin embargo, tres años después estalló un conflicto bélico entre Trébol y Espadas.

La Guerra más sangrienta que hemos tenido la desgracia de vivir.

Dónde perdimos muchas vidas de valerosos soldados, ya que la fuerza militar de Trébol era mayor de lo esperado.

Su nuevo Rey era despiadado, frío y un buen estratega.

Su Reina, una valiente guerrera.

Él planeó personalmente cada movimiento de sus hombres.

Ella les instruyó a la hora de emplear su armamento.

Nosotros estábamos en clara desventaja, así que, forzados por la situación y el deseo de no ser sometidos empezamos a reclutar a cada hombre joven en Espadas.

Eran jóvenes sin experiencia previa en el campo de batalla, sólo niños de 15 años en adelante.

Fue horrible para mí ver a tantos adolescentes saliendo de sus hogares con un arma en la mano, listos para lo que no les correspondía sinceramente.

Esos rostros, no soy capaz de olvidar ninguno.

Sucedió lo que más temíamos Joshua, Clarise y yo.

**-¡Maldición Amelia! ¡Impídele irse!-**

Frente a mis ojos estaba Clarise Kirkland hecha una fiera dispuesta a matar a quién osará interrumpirla.

No pude más que observarla de frente con la respuesta negativa impregnada en mi mirada.

**-Lo lamento Clarise pero...-**pese a mis palabras seguras, yo no quería que él fuera a ese lugar.

_Arthur se enlistó para irse a la guerra._

**-Necesitamos todo el apoyo posible-**dicté, posteriormente me retiré a dirigir los nuevos planes de batalla junto a mi esposo.

**-¡Amelia! ¡Amelia! ¡AMELIA!-**Los gritos en son de reclamos alcanzaron mis oídos pero continúe caminando, firme, con el corazón roto y el alma atorada en la garganta.

Nunca podré perdonarme el haber tomado aquella decisión.

El Rey partió del Reino junto con dos mil muchachos inexpertos y pocos soldados rasos.

Lo único que tenían a favor era el factor sorpresa.

Error.

Fueron emboscados antes de llegar al campo de batalla. Los soldados de Tréboles ya esperaban por ellos, todos murieron luchando según supe.

Arthur fue uno de ellos.

Eventualmente sólo quedaba yo al mandato militar, la Sota simplemente me protegería de los enemigos.

Me sentía desesperada, dolida, deseosa de venganza, decida pero incapaz de ganar, casi podía sentir el filo de la espada enemiga sobre el cuello.

_¿Qué haría?_

_¿Qué me quedaba?_

_Sólo ser derrotada..._

_¡Esa no era una opción a tomar!_

Pensé en mil formas de acabar con esto, hasta que la idea más descabellada cruzó mi mente dándome una salida.

Pedir apoyo al Reino vecino: Diamantes.

Sí existía algo que el Reino de Espadas no hubiese hecho era eso, pedir ayuda.

Ningún Reino se aliaba con otro, no le hallaban seguridad o beneficios.

Cuando propuse la idea ante los Reyes de Diamantes...

Se rieron.

**-¡Es en serio!-**exclamé a viva voz en la sala del consejo de Diamantes.

Pese a mi tono desesperado, siguieron riéndose.

Por consiguiente, ose a hablar de manera informal, grosera y salvaje.

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡Si no quieren ayudarme, bien!-**

Hubo un momento de silencio. Retomé la palabra.

**-¡PERO NO VENGAN SUPLICANDO SALVACIÓN CUANDO TRÉBOLES LOS TOME COMO ESCLAVOS! ¡ESTÚPIDOS!-**

Salí indignada del sitio, e incluso azoté las puertas al cerrarlas.

Mi plan había fallado o eso creí.

El Rey salió corriendo presuroso atrás de mi persona.

**-¡Espere Reina de Espadas!-**tocó mi hombro, eso bastó para que parase mis pasos.

**-¿Qué?-**fui cortante, directamente al asunto.

**-Aceptamos el trato. Diamantes otorgará fuerza militar a Espadas, a cambio tendremos libre comercio entre ambos Reinos. **

**Y su apoyo cuando lo requiramos.- **

**-De acuerdo, mañana haré una reunión para organizar el golpe para Tréboles.- **

Jamás les perdonaría el haberme arrebatado a mi esposo y a Arthur.

Teniendo todo organizado me sentí lista para lo que viniera.

Más sin embargo, antes de partir recibí dos noticias impactantes.

**-¡Su majestad! ¡Uno de los jóvenes que partió con el Rey regresó con noticias-aru!-**La sota entró a mis aposentos sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

Eso no me importó cuando escuché esas palabras tan llenas de esperanza.

**-¡¿Y qué ocurrió?!-**

Presa de la emoción salí de la habitación jalando a Yao con insistencia.

**-Al parecer, el Rey está vivo. Pero la mayoría de los muchachos murieron a manos del enemigo. Arthur fue uno de ellos.-**

Que contradictoria sensación invadió mi cuerpo en aquellos instantes.

Estaba feliz porque mi esposo seguía con vida, podríamos terminar esa guerra sin sentido.

Pero también muy triste porque Arthur era todo lo que le quedaba a Clarise.

La noticia la destrozaría, era incapaz de saber sí podría vivir con ello.

Hablamos con el chiquillo.

Él nos relató su ubicación en el campo de batalla. Cómo sobrevivieron a los ataques.

Y por supuesto, qué los soldados de Tréboles estaban al límite después de meses de lidiar con nuestras tropas. Si yo marchaba al sitio con todo mi apoyo, ganaríamos.

**-¡Entonces, acabemos con esta guerra sin sentido!-**

Los soldados de Diamantes asintieron a las órdenes dadas.

Terminaríamos con aquello de una buena vez.

Ganaríamos.

Joshua volvería a mi lado.

.

.

.

**-Entonces... ¿Ganaron?-** interrumpió Alfred un poco contrariado por todo lo escuchado.

Una parte de él quería saber toda la historia, la otra no necesitaba escuchar ni una mísera frase más.

La Reina asintió con la cabeza.

Los ojos azules de su primogénito se fijaron curiosos y serios sobre la mujer.

**-¿Y qué ocurrió con Clarise?-**preguntó.

**-No soportó la idea de haber perdido a Arthur, así que al finalizar el conflicto y restaurarse la calma...**

**Ella, buscó cualquier medio para traerlo de vuelta.-**explicó derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

**-¿Q-Qué hizo?-**la voz del príncipe tembló insegura.

**-Un trato con los Demonios. **

**Ellos le dieron lo necesario para que Arthur regresará, y ella... Asesinó a varios habitantes de los diferentes pueblos, Tréboles, Diamantes, Corazones y Espadas.**

**Sacrificios humanos para los entes que reclamaban el uso de su poder.-**

Alfred se estremeció en terror de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo una mujer humilde pasó a ser una asesina sin corazón?

¿Entonces qué era Arthur Kirkland?

**-Clarise creó un muñeco de apariencia humana, pero él es indestructible, no estoy segura de qué posea sentimientos.**

**Es simplemente el contenedor de un alma.**

**La del mismo Arthur, ella me explicó que no tenía recuerdos de nada en absoluto.-**las lágrimas cesaron un poco.

Alfred se levantó de la cama plantándose frente a su Madre con una cara pragmática.

_**-¿Cómo sabes eso?-**_inquirió demandante. Alfred necesitaba escuchar todo respecto a Arthur, encontrar un error en lo que escuchó, algo que evitará su actual misión encomendada por la Reina.

**-Tenías dos años cuando Clarise volvió a Espadas con Arthur. **

**Ambos huyeron de la milicia perteneciente a los tres Reinos restantes. **

**Antes de llegar aquí, Arthur acabó con un ejército completo por sí solo.-**

Su rostro se desencajó lleno de incredulidad.

Eso era... Imposible.

Él lo conocía.

Arthur jamás haría algo así.

**-P-pero...-**tartamudeó tembloroso.

La situación se le escapaba de las manos con velocidad.

**-Clarise ya no quería seguir huyendo. Estaba harta...-**continuó hablando la progenitora.

_**"~**_

**-¡Sólo quería recuperar a mi hijo! ¿Qué hay de malo en arrebatarles un poco de lo qué ellos me quitaron?-**sozollaba desconsolada a los pies de la Reina.

Ambas conversaban en un sitio oculto dentro del castillo.

Nadie debía saber que ella estaba allí, porque podrían acusar de traidora a Amelia.

Y eso sería terrible para las dos. Les esperaría la muerte.

**-Pero... Ese-**señaló al muñeco sentado en el suelo con expresión indiferente.**- ¡No es Arthur!**

**-Lo es ahora, es mi hijo. Sólo que ya nadie puede hacerle daño, es tan letal como un arma. **

_**Nunca más tendrá que irse...-**_la mujer acarició los cabellos del muñeco que sólo atinó a mirarla, Clarise le sonrió de forma dulce.

**-Has hecho mucho daño para obtener ese triste intento de reemplazo. James no lo aceptaría...-**murmuró con un toque despreciativo la dueña de esos hermosos ojos azul zafiro.

Miraba con tristeza a su amiga tirada a sus pies, suplicando que cuidara a ese muñeco inútil.

**-James me abandonó. **

**Sólo me quedaba Arthur, y la guerra me lo arrebató.**

**Por favor... Tú tampoco me hagas eso, **_**Amelia...-**_al final Clarise Kirkland terminó quebrándose.

Llorando amargamente, derramando lágrimas de cristal, quizás torturada por los horrores que hizo.

Tal vez acongojada por las personas que perdió.

Estuvo así un largo rato, al final Amelia se agachó para abrazarla mientras el individuo de ojos verdes observaba sin comprender.

**-Y si me entregará... ¿Lo cuidarías?-**murmuró luego de calmarse.

La Reina abrió sus orbes, sorprendida.

Se mordió los belfos con indecisión y coraje.

**-Como la Reina de Espadas te digo, que pensaba entregarte porque así lo dicta mi deber.**

**Como Amelia, tu amiga, te digo, que cuentas con mi palabra. Pero no aseguró quererlo ni nada.- **

Con una sonrisa apenada pero agradecida Clarise, confesó algo que selló la convicción de la menor.

**-Ojalá me hubiera enamorado de ti, Amelia. **

**Porque definitivamente, tú nunca me hubieses dejado sola...-**susurró quedamente mientras que algunos cabellos cubrían sus ojos.

**-El hubiera no existe. Aprende eso, tienes mi palabra. Cuidaré de él, pero no puedo dar por hecho que en un futuro no lo encuentren.- **

**-Sí...-**Clarise movió la cabeza con certeza para mostrar su confianza y admiración.

_**"~**_

**-Cumplí con mi palabra.**

**Fue hace años qué Arthur cayó en mis manos, hijo.**

**Su historia empezó a escribirse desde antes...**

**Tú sólo formaste parte de ella porque así lo desee.-**dictaminó la Reina.

Alfred sonrió quebrado, dejándose caer de rodillas lentamente al piso de la alcoba.

Entendía perfectamente la situación, debía obedecer órdenes.

Porque aún era el Príncipe de Espadas, y ni siquiera convirtiéndose en el mismísimo Rey de Espadas podría rebobinar al pasado para cambiar todo lo ocurrido.

Se hallaba atado de manos, con los ojos vendados, sin voz. Completamente impotente.

Cualquier objeción no tendría valor alguno.

La figura de su Madre había adquirido otro significado ante sus orbes, ya no era meramente la imagen de una madre cariñosa que cuidó de él después de que su Padre murió, En este momento era; Amelia Jones, la valiente guerrera que actuó en su momento con la capacidad e inteligencia debidas para salvar las vidas de sus habitantes hace mucho tiempo. Inconvenientemente resultaba la persona que poseía autoridad suficiente para borrar a Arthur del mapa.

Amelia se puso de pie entrecerrando la mirada azulina con finura, pensando en un plan para que su primogénito saliese de los dominios de Espadas sin llamar la atención. Aún tenía más cosas que contarle pero sabía que hay hechos que es mejor que Alfred desconozca.

**- Merece que le des una oportunidad…-** bisbiseó el joven desde su sitio. Su atención recaía sobre la alfombra, Amelia dudó.

**- No creo que…-**en ese preciso instante la Sota irrumpió sin llamar a la puerta, justo como años atrás al dar la noticia de que el Rey estaba vivo. Ambos rubios giraron la vista sobre el hombre de cabellera oscura.

**-¡Los Reyes de Diamantes, Corazones y Tréboles están aquí-aru!-**

Todo se detuvo sin previo aviso. Nuevamente, Amelia se sintió acorralada aún si desconocía la causa que orillaba a los Reyes a visitar el palacio.

Alfred en cambio tuvo un impulso irracional de salir corriendo a su alcoba para verificar que Arthur estuviera bien.

Extrañamente, los dos estaban paralizados.

**-Y exigen hablar con la Reina…-**

.

.

.

_***~Incluso si no hay lágrimas que no pueda derramar. **_

_**Mi voz perdida gritará. ~***_

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas finales:**

Pido que me perdonen por la demora, trataré de que no se vuelva a repetir, pero no aseguro nada. Aún con esto, por favor, déjenme un Review.

Animan mucho, además es la primera vez que incursiono en el Cardverse.

Me encanto escribir esto, pero odio la narrativa en primera persona, porque no se me da nada bien.

Oh, Kairi, si leíste el cap. ¡No me odies!

Para ustedes, un abrazo y mucha suerte que ya empezó la escuela.

Bye bye!

_**Próximo:**_ La ciudad de los Relojes.


End file.
